I Had Enough: A Nicole Bella and John Cena Story
by TheJerseyGurlforever60
Summary: Nicole and John are best friends ever since they met when they were 7. Then, Nikki's family moves and few years later they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

I Had Enough: A Nicole Bella & John Cena Story

Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey Guys! Long time no, uh, reading! It's Cindy! Unfortunately, Allie can't be here cuz she's staying at her friends house this whole entire Spring Break but I promise she'll be here after. Let's get this started!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT THESE CHARACTERS. They work for WWE © I only own the storyline.

_Summer of 1987_

"_Hurry John catch!" a seven year old Randy Orton yelled as he and his best friend were playing ball in their backyard. "I'm trying!" his best friend, John Cena, yelled as the ball flew over him and landed on his neighbor's yard. "Their goes our ball" Randy said to John as they took off their gloves and threw it to the grass. "Umm…excuse me?" a girl said as they saw her over the fence. "Is this yours?" she asked. "Yeah" John said as she gave it to him. "I'm John Cena" he introduced himself "and that's my best friend Randy Orton" "I'm Nicole Bella" the girl said. "But my sister calls me Nikki" "Wanna play ball with us?" Randy asked. "Can my little sister play to?" Nikki asked. "Sure" John answered. Nikki then jumped off of a crate, when to get her sister and then to John's backyard. The boys didn't notice her coming until they heard the door close. "Okay Nikki, here's a gl-woah!" John said as he saw there was two Nikki's."So which ones which?" Randy said. "I'm Nikki" the real Nikki said. "And I'm Brianna but Nikki calls me Brie" The other twin said. "Ohh…cool!" John exclaimed and gave Nikki and Brie a glove. The 4 kids then played ball with each other._

_Five years later…._

"_Do you guys gotta move?" a 12 year old John said as he helped his 11, soon to be 12, year old best friend Nikki Bella. "We have no choice." Nikki explained. "My dad is getting a promotion and a job transfer to Scottsdale, Arizona" "We'll miss you guys so much" Randy said as he entered the living room with Brie. "Us too!" Brie said as they hugged each other. "Nicole, Brianna" Mrs. Bella yelled as she saw them in the living room. "Come one! Your father is waiting and you know how impatient he is" The twins nodded as they went outside." Promise us that you wont forget us?" Nikki asked John and Randy. "I swear I wont" John and Randy said as they crossed his chest and gave Nikki and Brie a hug each. "Good Bye!" Nikki said one last time to John before she entered the car. The Boys saw the car go until it has disappeared from view, "C'm on" Randy said as he and John went to his home. Will I ever see her again, John thought as he entered his home._

I'm sorry if this chapter is to long! I promise to make the chapters longer! I might work on the next chapter now while I have the chance! Until next time, mwah! Besos!

~Cindy aka CiCi


	2. Chapter 2

I Had Enough: A Nicole Bella & John Cena Story

Chapter 2: Seeing each other for the 1st time

Hey Guys! Long time no, uh, reading! It's Cindy! Unfortunately, Allie can't be here cuz she's staying at her friends house this whole entire Spring Break but I promise she'll be here after. Let's get this started!

**NOTE:** I'd like to thank therealchamps and TheBellaTwins for the positive comments! So thank you guys so much!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT THESE CHARACTERS. They work for WWE © I only own the storyline.

_Present Time_

"I can't believe we are working for WWE!" Brie yelled to her sister as they entered the RAW arena. "Yeah! Even though everyone knows what we did after last weeks incident" Nikki told her sister.

"Yeah, but now we have a few tricks up our sleeves" Brie said with a devious smile. "Totally, the WWE Universe will never see this coming!" Nikki said. "Hey I'm going to the vending machine, want anything?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, some Doritos please" Brie said as she headed towards their locker room.

Nikki went the vending machine to get Doritos for Brie and Sour Patch Kids for herself. As she headed towards the locker room, she saw two men chatting and hanging out with the other Superstars she recognizes. Hmm…they look utterly familiar, Nikki thought then got a glimpse of the one in the green. No, Nikki thought. It couldn't be.

"NIKKI!" Brie yelled.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"What's taking so long! I'm like literally starving" Brie answered.

"Hey Brie, you know those two men look very familiar" Nikki told her sister.

"Do we know them?" "Probably" Brie said as she opened her bag of Doritos and starting eating some.

"Hey girls" Kelly Kelly greeted. "Hey Kels" Nikki said.

"You guys better get ready, our match is next!" Kelly reminded them.

"Okay see you out there!" Brie exclaimed. The sisters then changed into their outfit, the one they used to go against Victoria and Natalya in London, and headed out towards the curtains waiting for Kelly's theme song to go on. They were up against Natalya, Victoria and Layla. After the match was finished, The Bella Twins and Kelly won, obviously, since Nikki made a pin to Layla.

"Okay, now that was a nice match!" Kelly said. "Well I got to go change! See ya girls in a bit"

"Bye" The twins said at the same time.

"HEY BRIE! NIKKI!" a voice yelled. They both turned around to see the tag team Champs, Primo and Carlito, with the crowd of Superstars Nikki saw earlier. "Hey Guys" The twins said as they walked over to them.

"Congrats on the match" Primo said as he put his arm around Brie.

"Thanks" Nikki said as Carlito put his arm around Nikki.

"You met Jeff, Matt Rey and Dave right?" The guys asked. The Twins nodded.

"And you guys probably know John Cena and Randy Orton" Carlito said. John Cena…Randy Orton where did I hear that name before other than WWE, Nikki thought but then introduced herself and her sister.

"Hi I'm Nicole Bella, but people call me Nikki" she said. Nikki Bella, _**the Nikki Bella? **_John thought as he remembered the times he had fun with a girl like her when he was little.

"And this is my little sister Brianna" Nikki continued. "But please, call me Brie" Brie added.

"You two remind me of someone" Randy said "But I can't remember".

"Let me guess, we remind you of twin girls that you guys met in John's backyard and became your best friends until they had to move to Scottsdale when they were 11 years old" Brie said as she crossed her arm.

"How did you two know that?" John asked.

"Are they really this oblivious?" Nikki asked her sister as Brie shrugged.

"John, it's us! Nicole and Brianna" Nikki said as the guys remembered them.

"Well look at the time! We have that match" The guys said as they waved to them bye.

"Oh yeah that's right! So how's it going?" John asked. "Ehh...its ok" Nikki answered.

"She just went through a bad break-up" Brie whispered to the guys.

"Are you okay" Randy asked. Nikki gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

"Good cause I hate to see you all gloomy" John said.

"This isn't first time though" Nikki said. "What do you mean?" John asked.

"Hey John, Randy your match is next" one of the guys said. "Lets get going John" Randy said as he began to drag John.

"It was nice seeing you guys again" Nikki exclaimed as the twins saw them make their way to the ramp.

So what do you think? Was this good? Bad? Ugly? Perfect? Review your answers and I'll update the next chapter. Until next time, mwah! Besos!

~Cindy aka CiCi


End file.
